Wakana Morizono
Wakana Morizono (森園 わかな, Morizono Wakana) is the one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. She is 14 years old and in her second year of middle school. Appearance Wakana has long, green hair which reaches her back when let down. She has round and somewhat thin, dark purple eyes. Her hair is tied into two buns resembling cat ears. When she talks, a pointy tooth is usually seen. Personality Wakana is a very loud and passionate character. She goes through a lot of sadness and due to this she can be a little rude. Even though she is far more skilled at Prism Shows, Wakana is usually relaxed when she's around Bell, and she is also constantly energetic, even with a family of poor positivism. She is easily nervous under pressure which is normally caused by Bell. In fact, Wakana used to be very calm and reserved. She gets good test scores because her father is strict and her Prism Shows is expected Edel Rose student. Wakana also sticks around and cares for Bell very much, because she's the only one who's seen her weakness and even asked her parents to not move out when she started getting along with her. History When Wakana watched Ann Fukuhara and Kazuki Nishina from afar, Ann saw her and and asked her to try out after she learned that Wakana had never tried doing Prism Shows. She decided to do so with Ann's help, and though she didn't get a feel of it at the start, she soon started to enjoy herself. However, when Ann performed Heartful Splash, she wished to perform a Prism Jump as well and pulled off the same jump, Heartful Splash, as Ann did on her first attempt. Ann told her that she was amazing and that she could get better if she joined the club, so Wakana did so in admiration of Ann. She decided to practice everyday in order to get better while watching Ann from afar, but soon an event came where Ann was supposed to be in the center position. Because she sprained her ankle, Kazuki asked her to be in the center position and told her that Ann wants to promise her to make it a good show. Kazuki gives Wakana the outfit she'll use, and Wakana started to practice hard in order to live up to Ann's expectations. On the day of the show, Wakana was absent due to a fever, but she didn't realize it and ran to the event after school. She sees Ann performing in the show she was supposed to perform in and is shocked, but had to move out the day after because of her father's work. When she moved, she ended up going to a school where she met Bell Renjōji who was always alone with a scary expression on her face, and no one tried to talk to her. When Wakana had gone back into her classroom after school, she witnessed Bell crying because of her imperfect test score. Wakana asked if she was alright and Bell answered that her mother would be mad at her because she didn't score 100. Wakana decided to help her and they both switched tests. She styles her hair into two buns and made herself seem more outgoing. She predicted that her mother would be horrified with Bell's test score of 85 and visits her home to get her test score back. When she got it back, she started making excuses about the test and told her that Bell actually got a score of 98 knowing that if she compared herself who got the best scores in her last school to Bell who got a higher score, her mother would understand that she did good. After helping her out, Bell thanked her and asked her to not tell anyone that she was crying. Soon, Wakana had to change schools again and had to tell Bell. When Bell started crying, Wakana begged her parents not to move and started crying as well. Seeing her tears, her parents decide not to move, and Wakana ran to school the next day calling out to Bell's name when she saw her and told her the good news. On that same day, Bell tells her that she is trying to get into Edel Rose and asks Wakana to join if she was interested in Prism Shows. Thinking back, Wakana tells her that she isn't interested in it, but then changes her mind knowing that she might start to have interest if she were with Bell. When they both get into Edel Rose, they start practicing together but then Bell sees Otoha Takanashi watching the two and they both go up to her. Bell tells Otoha that she could keep the shoes she gave her for the entrance exams. Wakana then receives the same stone Otoha received and they all had a matching set as a sign of friendship between the three of them. When they all start practicing together, Bell and Otoha notice that Wakana is always having fun when performing in Prism Shows and Wakana tells her that she could have fun because she was with the two of them. Prism Jumps Ethnic Splash.png|Ethnic Splash|link=Ethnic Splash Mezame no Flower Waltz 08.jpg|Awakening Flower Waltz|link=Awakening Flower Waltz Fresh Fruits Basket.png|Fresh Fruits Basket|link=Fresh Fruits Basket Heartful Splash.png|Heartful Splash|link=Heartful Splash Kakumei no Rosette Nebula.jpg|The Revolutionary Rosette Nebula|link=The Revolutionary Rosette Nebula ANN&WAKANAspaceplanetwithnewwings8.png|Magical Space Planet|link=Magical Space Planet PopandEthnicSplash.png|Pop & Ethnic Splash|link=Pop & Ethnic Splash ANN&WAKANAheartrhythm7.png|Swinging Heart Rhythm Duo|link=Swinging Heart Rhythm WAKANA&ANNflowerwaltz9.png|Awakening Flower Waltz Duo|link=Awakening Flower Waltz WAKANAFlowerofLove.png|Bloom, Bloom, Blooming Flowers of Love|link=Bloom, Bloom, Blooming Flowers of Love WAKANAThrobbingMemoryLeaf.png|Throbbing Memory Leaf|link=Throbbing Memory Leaf WAKANAOpenMyFlower.png|Awaken! Open My Flower|link= Awaken! Open My Flower Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters